Inquisition: Resurrection
by Lark-Rose
Summary: [Male!TrevelyanxCullen] Something has emerged from the dark. A new enemy that threatens the hard earned peace within Thedas, forces Inquisitor Lukas Trevelyan to face the past. Though he surrounds himself with friends and those he trusts the most, Lukas is plagued with romantic feelings for his Commander and knows he can never act upon them.
1. The Lonely Lord

Chapter One 

The Lonely Lord

To be told that the mountain pass was not as cold as some make it out to be made Mia Rutherford feel even more of a fool for believing it. The bitter chill had turned from nipping at her cheeks to stabbing her joints which seemed to have frozen. Mia watched from atop her horse as her guides, all who were clothed in three layers of thick coats as well as their travel armour, talked freely with one another. Watching as they made small-talk sent a constant shiver through the woman's body.

"I should have a brought more layers" Mia muttered to herself. Her horse snorted as if to laugh at her. "Bloody mountain".

She held the frail overcoat tight to her skin. Wherever she would start to lose feeling Mia would gently smack it back to life with a severe persistence. One of the guides dropped back from the forward position.

"We should be arriving within the next hour or so, Miss Mia" he said.

Mia glanced sideways at the young man. "Wanna make a bet which of my legs drops off first?".

"Miss?" The guide said in confusion. Mia scoffed, her lungs almost choking from the cold.

"Never mind." She said. "Is it always this bad trying to get to Skyhold?".

"Most of the time".

"Most of the time?".

"This is the civilian route. It was specially made for non-combat uses since most attacking forces believe that the Hold's weakness comes from its gigantic bridge." The guide chuckled to himself. "Also, we avoid all of the caravans and traders attempting to bargain with the Inquisition".

Mia exhaled a sharp breath. "Is the main way shorter?"

The Guide chuckled again. With a quick growl the Guide fell silent.

* * *

Skyhold was a beautiful sight. The silver coloured stonework compared to nothing Mia had seen in Ferelden and the autumn leaves blended in smoothly with the rustic courtyard. She had barely taken ten steps onto the upper courtyard and it was easy the notice the Tavern bustling with soldiers, diplomats, and various other visitors to the legendary home of the Inquisition.

Suddenly the hefty weight of Mia's satchel began to weigh heavily on her mind. She gripped it unknowingly, focusing on the brass clasp and making sure it was closed.

"Mia!" A voiced boomed from across the yard.

A man stood opened armed as he looked down from the citadel stairway. You could tell this man was from Ferelden: concerning his infatuation with the red and black colour scheme, the fur padding across his shoulders, and as Mia quickly noticed an almost translucent frown line most of Ferelden inhabitants shared. The man sauntered towards Mia, his expression never breaking from its mixed confused and serious expression. They were merely five feet apart when Mia made her attack.

A sudden lunge took the man by surprise as Mia punched repeatedly hard into his non-armoured arm. "Ow!".

"Seven months."

"What are you - Ow!" The man clenched his arm in defence.

"Not a single letter, or update, or mission report you mistakenly sent. Sometimes your family would like to hear from you." Mia looked up to him with one of her stone-glares. "You may be my older brother, Cullen, but I can take you down".

Cullen gave a tiny pout which soon became an apologetic grin. "I am sorry Mia".

"Well sorry isn't gonna cut it this time".

"It does every other time".

The Rutherford siblings gave each other a look, one that said more than a hundred words. Mia softened as her brother scratched the back of his neck. Cullen looked around Mia but never actually at her as silence fell between them. It was almost ironic how the widowed Mother of one was able to make the great Commander Cullen Rutherford, leader of the Inquisition forces, act like a young child who has just been told off.

Mia jumped, wrapping her surprisingly strong arms around her brother's shoulders. Though it took a second Cullen returned the hug, spitting out the rogue blonde hairs as Mia's curly mop swung into his face.

"Just write a letter, once a month, maybe two. It's not that hard".

He nodded, a small smile forming. "Mia, what are you doing here?".

"I need to ask a favour of you brother".

"You came all the way to SKyhold to ask for a favour?" Cullen asked.

Mia swayed on her feet, once again clutching at the satchel on her hip. Cullen noticed her slight movements, one of the perks of having to train recruits every day. The ability to spot the smallest of flaws was often infuriating for all those around him but it counted when it mattered. In that moment it certainly did matter, concerning how the matriarch of the Rutherford family looked at her brother with fear in her eyes. Not the fear that everyone has of the dark but greater and on the verge of terrifying.

"I don't want to talk about it here".

Cullen waited as a group of fresh recruits walked past. Each one of them giving the Commander a respectful nod before scurrying off. Guiding Mia up into the main hall Cullen blatantly ignored the various nobles and diplomats who beamed his way. Mia wanted a secure place and there was only one in the entirety of SKyhold.

Leading Mia through a door to the side of the hall Cullen swiftly closed and locked the doors behind them. They made their way up flights of stairs and Mia soon realised they were climbing Skyhold's tallest tower. She had briefly seen it whilst she was in the courtyard, rising high as the sun peaked over the mountain tops and onto the balconies. Cullen took point, even when walking hastily his left hand never seemed to leave the hilt of his sword. Mia smiled to herself as she remembered the constant teasing she and their younger brother Branson used the give the ex-templar.

At the top was a room, large and spacious and filled with expensive looking furniture. The sun was indeed pouring through the open balconies and trailing over a corner of the room where a desk was situated. What caught Mia's attention the most was the man standing beside the desk, holding sheets of paper which she imagined had scribbles and important information written on them. Dressed in a tight tunic and possibly tighter pants it was plain to see that the man was a Free Marcher, exactly how easy it was to recognise Cullen was from Ferelden.

The man looked up at the sound of Cullen closing the door. Analytic green eyes watched carefully as Cullen and Mia stood by the stairway.

"Cullen?" He said a fair tone, one that was non-judging and yet sceptical at the same time. "Is something wrong?".

"I don't know yet." he said honestly. "This is my sister Mia, she needed somewhere to talk privately about something serious".

The man gave a one-sided smile and dropped the papers onto the desk. "Ah the famous Mia Rutherford, your correspondence with Cullen always entertain me".

"Really?" Mia gave a side glance to her brother. "I'm sorry but who are you?".

Cullen scoffed. The man laughed.

"My name is Lukas Trevelyan, leader of the Inquisition and maybe the Herald of Andraste." Mia went blank. "The 'maybe' depends on the person to be honest".

"You're the -" she pointed. Lukas nodded as he closed the distance between the three of them. "I am so sorry, Cullen didn't tell me he was taking me to the Inquisitor's chambers".

"There is no need to apologise. I'm just finding funny how the Commander just barged in without banging on my door." Lukas teased as he smiled at Cullen.

The Commander blinked. "Inquisitor, please, Mia needs to tell us something".

The two men looked towards Mia. Mia just stared at them, noticing how both men were the same height but Lukas was leaner than Cullen. Maybe it was the armour or the layers but Cullen looked like a bad back away from being a hunchback. Lukas nodded for Mia to speak.

"It's my village, milord." Mia twisted the handle of her satchel. "We live about a five-hour ride from Redcliffe, ninety farmers who have made a life after losing so much in the last Blight. It's rare for any of us too leave the village for more than a couple of days".

"Since the Inquisition started only one woman was recruited to join." Cullen expressed, Lukas nodded.

"So peaceful and without flaw".

"Not anymore milord".

Lukas was about to let Mia continue with her story when Cullen spoke up first. "What's happened?".

Mia looked between the two men, expecting Lukas to reprimand the Commander for some military reason. But instead Lukas looked too Mia, his face expressing the same worry that Cullen had.

"There was ninety, now we are only twelve." Cullen was ready to speak but Lukas shushed him. "There are creatures, in the night. We don't hear them, see them, or even know when they are coming. They first attacked months ago and killed three families. Seventeen souls lost in a massacre of blood. Bones stuck out like swords, heads were crushed. My very own daughter, Liza, saw her best friend's mutilated body".

"What creatures could do this?" Lukas pondered.

"Demons maybe? Possibly these were possessions gone wrong".

Mia took off her satchel. "I thought the same with Cullen having explained to us how to spot abominations and such. But I was wrong and the next time they attacked two houses were burned down with the villagers still inside. Everyone panicked, Branson and I tried to keep the peace but this brute of a man convinced everyone that the village was un-safe and fled. The next morning, we awoke to find all those who had left strung up on trees with body parts missing. That was last week".

"No demon is creative in the way it kills. How they kill is like how you two have blonde hair." Lukas said in a flat tone. "It's a family trait".

"Do demons have families?" Mia asked.

"Not important." Cullen scoffed. He began to pace, walking around as he thought to himself. "This is erratic. And you haven't seen the things behind this?".

Mia shook her head.

"This is definitely a cause for concern. Denerim is closer to you, why did you not bring this to King Alistair?".

"The King would help us, I know he would. But we've all heard of the horrors the Inquisition has faced. Darkspawn Magisters, Gods, you name it." She said.

"But we knew what we were facing then." Cullen replied.

"Not at first. The sky ruptured and I was the main suspect." Lukas reminded him. "And then we thought Corypheus had an Archdemon by his side".

The men were distracted by the sound of Mia's satchel landing between them. "Look inside".

"Why?" Cullen asked.

"The day before I set off for Skyhold the village was attacked. This time they came for us." Cullen growled but Mia cut him off. "It was dark, we couldn't see it. Me and Branson just kept swinging our swords blindly. And then we hit something, it screamed and destroyed one side of our house just to escape. This is what we collected".

Lukas picked up the satchel and he felt it. A small energy tickled at his fingertips, like a familiar song you cannot place when or where you first heard it. It was not magic. As a mage sensing magic was second nature to Lukas, like a sixth sense to fully incorporate into your life. Lukas often described it as a deep feeling within you, a gut instinct as he explained to Cullen once. But Lukas knew this feeling. He had not felt it for a long time.

Unclasping the satchel, Lukas reached in and gripped onto the object within. Cullen moved as if too stop him but his intrigue won over. With a steady hand, Lukas removed the bag and looked upon the cracked horn. It was black, burnt black, and curled like a twisted branch.

"Qunari." He simply stated and Cullen let out a stuttering breath.

The fact it was a Qunari horn did not faze the Inquisitor. The Qunari had never and would never be able to scare him. He never had an issue with non-humans and placed negative opinions on a person's actions. But the cracked horn in his hand glowed a sickly green colour and that worried him the most.

"A Fade-touched Qunari horn".

"Fade-touched?" Mia stepped forward, bewilderment covering her face. "But the only way you can access the Fade is through Harrowings".

"Yes now". Lukas said. "But years ago, when the Breach appeared there was doorways into the Fade all over Thedas".

Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose. "But with Corypheus' defeat and the Crisis being averted any form of access to the Fade is difficult".

Mia began to bicker with her brother whilst Lukas looked upon the horn.

The Crisis was perhaps the darkest part of Lukas' life. The Inquisition relied on him to lead, the same way he took control to defeat Corypheus. Only at the time, a greater enemy was working behind the scene. Someone who Lukas trusted manipulated the end of Thedas for his own personal gain, manipulated the Inquisitor's life for control. Lukas had been given a power he never wanted, one that almost killed him if it was not for the intervention of a reluctant witch. The world was on the verge of war that it could not survive.

Lukas lost more than was expected of him. But in the end the Inquisition was victorious: The Fade was closed off, the enemy was defeated, and peace had returned. Rather than fight exceptional foes and dangers, it was the Inquisition's role to maintain the peace.

The horn being held in Lukas' hand threatened the peace. It threatened everyone.

"The Fade is no joke Mia!".

"I'm not saying it is, Cullen. But you told me about the Crisis and what happened". Mia argued back. "What I'm saying is that the horn came from someone who tried to kill your family. If the horn is Fade-touched then what does that make the owner?".

Silence fell.

"Dangerous." Lukas stated. "It makes it dangerous and our duty to at least investigate".

"You're going to help us?" Mia smiled.

"We're going to try".

* * *

Night had fallen quickly, it was barely evening and the sun had already fallen behind the mountain line. Lukas sat at his desk and watched the burnt rose coloured sky fade into the purple and blue tones of the night-time.

With a heavy sigh and an exhausted effort, Lukas stood from his chair and lazily paced to his bed. The mage sunk down, comfortable fabrics hugging his skin as sleep threatened to overtake him. Having spent the better part of the day planning what the Inquisition should do to investigate, Lukas had to deal with Cullen's personal feelings as he pushed for himself and a small batch of soldiers to spend the night riding through to Mia's village. Never mind the possible bandits and wolf packs roaming around but navigating the steep mountain path with no light was idiotic Lukas thought.

Then there was the input of his other advisers. The ever intriguing Leliana, the Inquisition Spymaster with a determination for safety and security. Sister Nightingale, as she was known to her peers in the Chantry, was always the sceptical point of view. When a plan or opinion was expressed she was the one to find the flaws, in order to better and in a way to teach. Then there was the sophisticated yet brutal Ambassador Josephine Montilyet, a lady of pride and attitude. Her take on the Inquisition was often neutral, looking for a peaceful and influential path for the Inquisitor to take.

As Cullen embodied Ferelden, Leliana and Josephine embodied the great empire of Orlais. The Great Game was hard to manipulate, weak players would be disregarded or killed whilst the best were relished and congratulated. The Inquisitor, Spymaster, and the Ambassador had been masters of the Great Game, making any move within Orlais easy. Ferelden, on the other hand, was different to handle.

The friendship between Lukas Trevelyan and King Alistair was a good one but not political. They had bonded over meeting the fabled Hero of Ferelden, the Grey Warden Commander turned Queen who had united a Kingdom and ended the Fifth Blight before it even really began. Kida Cousland was an exceptional woman. But not even the Inquisitor's connection with the royal family could manage the struggle Ferelden's ambassadors gave the Inquisition. Everyone had to be warned, even if Lukas wanted to visit his various friends.

Due to Mia's village location, Leliana and Josephine were quick to eradicate the idea of a military movement. Cullen disagreed but was overruled by Lukas. At one-point Lukas thought he heard the Commander mutter about the Spymaster and Ambassador's 'uptightness' even in the possibility of a Fade Event. Hours later, and a few more arguments coming from the Rutherford family, it was agreed that a small party led by the Inquisitor himself would travel to Mia's village.

"I have requests for the party." Lukas stated.

"Of course." Josephine smiled.

Lukas then handed the Ambassador three letters already written and sealed. Leliana peered over and smiled as she read the Inquisitor's chosen party members: Magister Dorian Pavus of Tevinter, Mister Iron Bull and his Chargers, and Sera, just Sera.

"I would also like to accompany you." Cullen said.

"As would I." Leliana added.

Cullen turned to her, frowning as he was ready to deny her. "It is unwise for two advisers to leave Skyhold on a possible military procedure".

"You would be safer without me, no?" The Spymaster simply put. "Or would you prefer Josie's pen?".

Josephine laughed to herself. "My calligraphy can make demons cry".

Lukas and Mia could not hold back their laughter as Cullen rolled his eyes like an over dramatic child.

When everything was settled Lukas excused himself and departed for his room. He thought at least one of them would have protested but it was clear that the Inquisitor was tired, physically and emotionally. It was hard when your only friends around had to tend to their own duties, their own flock of soldiers, spies, and diplomats. But every now and then he would get a surprise.

That night was one of them moments. Again, without knocking or any acknowledgement, Mia and Cullen walked into his chambers. Mia was holding a basket which Lukas saw was filled with various foods and three bottles of wine. Lukas was ready to protest but Cullen beat him to it.

"Don't bother, she has already arranged with Josephine for us to travel in a carriage." Cullen grunted. Lukas chuckled until he saw the other two bottles of wine in the Commander's hands. "Also, it is sort of a Rutherford tradition".

"A tradition? Getting as drunk as possible".

Mia nodded. "We've been doing it ever since Rosalie turned sixteen. Whenever Cullen came for a visit we would crack open any drink we had and celebrated like a typical Ferelden family".

"You Rutherford's are not the average family".

"Tell me about it." Cullen smiled. Lukas noticed the small twitch and had to hide his own grin. He would never admit how much he enjoyed watching his Advisers loosen up. Particularly Cullen and Leliana, the ones who have worked for their redemption and earned it.

Mia looked to the fireplace and noticed the perfectly set up logs, untouched by any flame. "Aren't you cold milord?".

"Mia, you can call me Lukas. You do not see me calling Cullen 'Commander' all the time, do you?" He laughed.

"I wouldn't call him that either." Mia scoffed.

"Hey".

Lukas and Mia shared a chuckle before they focused on the fireplace again. "Would you mind if I light it Lukas?".

"No need." Lukas raised his hand and with a gentle curve he formed a fireball the size of an apple. It flickered in his fingertips before he tossed it in the fireplace, setting the logs ablaze and a healthy warmth flowed across the room. "I'm not just a pretty face".

"I've not met many mages. In fact, you're the first one I've actually talked too." Mia said, her smile seemed to be contagious as Cullen described. "I can remember at one-point Cullen would never speak about mages in a good light".

It was a sore subject to bring up, particularly in front of Cullen who was rubbing his arm awkwardly. It was no secret of what happened at the Ferelden Circle Tower. However, after many months of working together Cullen finally decided to tell his version of events to Lukas, someone who he considered a close friend. What surprised Cullen the most from the ordeal was that Lukas did not say a word and just hugged the ex-Templar. It was comforting for him, everyone would try and say what they thought Cullen wanted to hear when the truth was it was annoying. He was thankful for a change.

"I can honestly say I'm not like any other mage." Lukas said, opening a bottle of wine and pouring him, Mia, and Cullen a glass each.

The night was fun. Lukas loved hearing about Mia's and Cullen's childhood and he was honestly excited to tell Mia about his time in the Ostwick Circle Tower. She really enjoyed the showcase of magic he performed for her after she bartered him with the second bottle of wine. Even Cullen became enticed when the Inquisitor placed a lightning bolt within a pyramid made of ice.

Three bottles of wine later and Mia was sauntering around the room, stumbling as she pretended that everything she touched belonged to her. "This is m-mine".

"Just that brick?".

"Precisely!" She cheered. Lukas and Cullen howled with laughter when the woman tried to remove said brick from the wall and fell onto her backside.

Cullen was laughing hard enough that his armour plating began to shake, chaffing against his skin. Finishing his glass, the Commander began to unbuckle the plates. Soon his overcoat was on the floor with his plating until he was just in his bear hide pants and loose-fitting undershirt, all inhibitions gone as he relaxed.

More wine later and it was only Lukas and Cullen awake as Mia drunkenly slept against the foot of the bed. The Inquisitor and his Commander were slurring stories to each other. Cullen explained his first day with the Inquisition and how he made arrogant soldiers run on Haven's frozen lake for an hour without slipping.

"It's not that hard. I used to do that twice a week with Sera." Lukas blurted out.

"You also got her to unlock the gates in Haven's under chamber cause 'you wanted to read some books', ha!" Cullen slurped from his glass. "And then the book fell apart in your hands. Roderick was so furious".

"This coming from the man who had to run buck-naked to his chambers because he lost a card game to Josie." Cullen shuddered but his foolish grin remained.

"Thank the Maker no one outside the Tavern saw me".

"At least it was only Varric and Bull that saw you".

"And you." Cullen said. "I remember the staring".

"You are not exactly unpleasing to the eye, Cull." Lukas chirped. Cullen's face formed an unreadable expression, or Lukas had too much wine to see clearly.

The sexuality of Lukas Trevelyan was a hot topic several years prior. The Herald of Andraste, up and coming socialite in the Orlesian Empire, and the fresh-faced Inquisitor fighting the Fade itself had never shown interest in any available girl or guy. In Skyhold, especially in the Inner Circle, bets and attempts were made to discover the Inquisitor's preferred type of partner.

Josephine flirted with him.

Dorian flirted with him.

Lukas never flirted back. He was a walking enigma that was surrounded by mystery. Until Cassandra Pentaghast discovered the Inner Circle's latest obsession, strolled up to the Inquisitor, and blurted out "End this now and tell them!".

Lukas was beyond confused until all of his friends surrounded him and waited for his reply. "Get me drunk and I'll tell you".

Cullen sat up and refilled their glasses. Lukas kept quiet as his friend emptied the bottle. "You never did answer that question".

"Yes, I did." Lukas sipped at his glass.

"You said only if you were drunk".

"I did".

"You're very drunk".

"Yes." Lukas shifted so he too was sat up. "Do you really want to know?".

Cullen nodded and watched as his friend, his leader, drank the rest of his glass in one.

"I like men." Lukas admitted. "Though the odd woman manages to turn my head every now and then".

Neither men looked at each other, the Inquisitor found his empty glass fascinating and the Commander watched the fireplace. Lukas had only ever admitted his sexuality to five people in his entire life, four had been family members and the other was dead for many years.

"If you're thinking that this bothers me then you'd be wrong." Cullen stated.

"You didn't say that to Dorian".

"We never talked about it. I noticed his chess skills above who he likes to make bed with".

Lukas had to agree. The ex-Templar and the Tevinter Magister's son had been an unlikely friendship but it was entertaining when Cullen knocked Dorian's smug face to the floor after winning a chess game.

"You really don't mind?" Lukas asked.

"As a Templar it wasn't unusual to see your brother's-in-arms satisfy their urges. Whether it be men, women, or Qunari." Cullen said. He frowned as he planned his next words. "Trying to be 'righteous' within a militarised order was a tough life to live. I admit I made no sacred vow of abstinence and sometimes I succumbed to the urges but not many times. You soon learn that when the urges are bad that restrictions are a burden".

Lukas looked to Cullen and cocked an eyebrow. "Restrictions? Do you have restrictions?".

"Many." He laughed. "But other Templars did not. We respected one another and that meant we would have to accept them as a Templar, regardless of the person. I think that's why I ignored Meredith's misdemeanours in Kirkwall".

 _Knight-Commander Meredith Stannard_.

Lukas detested her. The war between the Mages and the Templars left many innocent people at the mercy of the Maker due to the events within Kirkwall, the city under Meredith's charge. Lukas had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting her once as she was an old family friend of his Father. Meanwhile Cullen had spent his time after the Fifth Blight under her influence. He may have gone down with her if he had not realised that she had gone insane.

"But since joining the Inquisition, I have learned that people fight for a cause or reason. You didn't fight the Breach just to prove you were innocent. You fought because it was right." Cullen turned to his friend and smiled. "You are one of the greatest men I have ever met and who you sleep with does not change that".

Cullen picked up the last bottle of wine within the basket and grinned like a fool. Lukas returned the smile before offering his glass to be refilled. "Thank you, Cull".

"I don't know how I feel about the nickname".

"It's better than 'Curly'." Lukas joked.

The Commander scoffed loudly. "My hair is not curly!".

"Not when you style it".

"Shut up".

* * *

The sunlight burnt through Mia's eyelids as she gained consciousness. It felt like an hour or two before she was able to open her eyes properly and even then, she felt like a new born Halla, wobbling as she tried to stand and making goat like noises from dealing with the pain in her head. She kicked an empty bottle and groaned to herself.

"Bloody thing." she hissed.

Mia regained her composure and stretched, her bones felt relief as they eased out any aches and creeks. A knock on the Inquisitor's door gathered her attention.

"Inquisitor, the carriage is ready. We'll be setting off in an hour." The voice of Leliana said. Mia thanked her and heard as the Spymaster walked away.

Turning to the bed Mia chuckled as she saw both Lukas and Cullen passed out on the former's bed. Cullen was hugging a bottle of wine as he snored softly whilst Lukas' tunic had risen up, exposing his stomach which Mia had to admit made her want to see the rest of the mage's body.

Mia excused herself from the sleeping men, having decided to leave them to the mercy of Sister Nightingale. As Lukas and Cullen slept peacefully, the former's hand drifted closer to the Commander's free one. Barely a fingertip away from touching the hand stopped.


	2. Trouble at Rutherford Farm

Chapter Two 

Trouble At Rutherford Farm

The village of Harrol was a small, decrepit place by the time Mia returned home. What was once rustic and homely had become gloomy as multiple houses were broken, the smell of smoke and dried blood was thick in the air, and in the tallest trees were body parts which were too high to reach. The sun was covered by the clouds and the Hinterlands summer warmth was missing, as if all the joy and happiness had been stolen away.

The Inquisition carriage pulled up alongside the small lake. Spindleweed and Blood Lotus plants poked above the water surface, decorating it with patterns of red and purple. However, to Lukas it reminded him of the Storm Coast beaches after the Inquisition eradicated the Red Templar encampment. Blood pooling out into the steady waves and red lyrium shards glowing against the black stones. Similar sights to this caused Lukas to lose his fondness for the colour red.

"It's starting to rain." Cullen pointed out as tiny droplets began to spatter against the carriage windows. He was sat snuggly beside the Inquisitor, his armour plating sometimes dug into the mage's arm.

"Does it not remind you of Crestwood, Inquisitor?" Leliana asked. Her chain mail robes were the brightest item within Harrol, its metallic greys seemed to light up the Spymaster's figure in a cold light. "The rift in the lake caused un-natural changes to the weather?".

"Please do not put that thought into my head. I really do not want whatever this is to be a Fade Event." Lukas said as he peered out of the windows, gazing across Harrols baron ground.

Mia exited the carriage first and marched off towards her home. Lukas and his Advisers stepped into the muddy ground and gathered their equipment. Despite having to keep up appearances, that the venture was a simple visit and not official Inquisition business, the group still travelled with their armour and weapons as a form of self-defence.

Cullen wore his usual attire but was armed with a newly sharpened sword, shield, and a helm that resembled a lion's mouth and mane.

Leliana had her trusted bow, the same one she used during her time fighting beside Warden-Commander Kida Cousland during the Fifth Blight. For fifteen years the Spymaster cared for the weapon and kept it in perfect condition.

The Inquisitor himself decided to dress in a common mercenary coat and armour. His typical battle attire was renowned all over Thedas and would only gather attention to the secret operation. However, Lukas would never leave Skyhold without his beloved staff, the only weapon the mage had ever cherished. With it Lukas had won many fights and performed incredible acts of magic that on some occasions could have been considered miraculous.

Lukas waved to the carriage driver to park up and tend to the horses.

The Rutherford Farm was by far the jewel of Harrol. The largest house was positioned close to a field of grass where several rams and a horse was grazing peacefully. Cullen and Leliana smiled at the wildlife whilst Lukas grimaced.

"Do you not like rams, Inquisitor?" Leliana coyly said. Her intrigued smile seemed to distract Lukas from his thoughts as he returned with his one-sided grin. "Or are you a druffalo kind of guy?".

The thought of having a deal with the hairy four-legged beast, which always seem to be surrounded by flies, made the Inquisitor groan internally. Trying to ride one was all fun and games until the beast hitched its hide legs and sent Lukas into a bundle of snow and rock.

Mia called out for the three of them, telling them to enter the farmhouse. Cullen entered first and was attacked by three pairs of tiny arms as they pulled at his coat. "Uncle!".

Cullen walked back to the nearest wall as his nieces and nephew beamed at him with innocent and playful eyes. The tallest and oldest was Liza, a bubbly bundle of blonde curls and blue eyes. Mia's only child who Cullen noticed resembled her Mother.

The second eldest was Gray, the only boy of the brood with auburn hair and a graze on his left cheek. He was Branson's first child and according to Mia's letters he was every bit as troublesome as his Father.

The youngest and Branson's second child, little Mary-Beth had yet to say a single world but could communicate through various grunts and squeals. Branson would often call her 'little piglet' since the four-year old had a liking for playing in the mud and eating anything you put in front of her.

"Uncle, can I play with your sword?" Gray beamed at the bronze handle sticking out of Cullen's hip. He tenderly reached out to touch it but Liza smacked it out the way. "Ow!".

"Mother said we aren't allowed to play with swords." She said.

Mia patted her head as she walked past. "That is true my darlings".

"Brother!" Branson Rutherford called as he paraded through the house.

Cullen barely had a minute to respond before he was forced into a crushing hug by his younger brother. Lukas watched as the Commander was jostled in the air like a rag-doll. Unlike Mia, Branson was just as tall as his brother with dirty blonde curls and a face that had not seen warfare. Lukas thought the younger Rutherford would have shared Cullen's rugged nature, realising quickly that it was the ex-Templars experiences that had shaped him. No-one could survive the things Cullen had without coming out un-marked.

The Inquisitor recalled the odd expressions he had caught Cullen doing, the ones where he seemed genuinely happy and as if nothing bad had ever happened to him. The times where the Commander would just belt out a deep and hearty life, when the small smile became a grin that showed teeth, and how the Ferelden frown simply vanished whenever he sparred.

"Put me down Bran".

Lukas blinked back to reality, diverting his eye-line to anyone else but Cullen. He watched as a red hair woman trailed behind Branson and smiled happily at the guests. It did not take a scholar to figure out this was Clara, devoted wife to Branson and Mother to Gray and Mary-Beth.

The children and Branson practically dragged Cullen into another room. Liza squealed "Come look at the hole in the wall".

Mia and Clara tensed up. The happy smiles vanished.

"I take it she's talking about the missing wall? Lukas asked.

Clara nodded. "She's fascinated with it. None of the children know what happened, we told them the sheep got scared and kicked it down".

"Why are the children still here?" Leliana stepped forward, placing her bow and quiver beside a nearby desk.

"We've considered sending them to Denerim, where Rosalie lives." Mia said. "That's where the other villagers were heading when they left. I'm glad we didn't now".

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are." Clara moved towards Lukas and extended her hand. Lukas shook it.

"Lukas Trevelyan".

"As in -".

"Inquisitor Lukas Trevelyan".

Clara continued to shake his hand. It turned from awkward to hilarious within seconds.

"Mia, you said you were getting help from the Inquisition. Not the big man on top!" Clara said in disbelief. She turned to Leliana and her eyes went wide. "Sister Nightingale!".

"You've had more than common dealings with the Chantry, yes?" the Spymaster smirked.

"More than that. She was a blooming Chantry sister before she met my idiot of a brother." Mia added. Leliana always loved a scandal and the idea of a sister repenting the Chantry, running off with a man, and living on a farm enticed her wicked delights.

"Who knew the Ferelden marshes could be quite entertaining?" Leliana giggled.

"Mia!" Branson called. "Come helps us will you".

The Rutherford matriarch scoffed at her brother's rudeness. She and Clara excused themselves from the Inquisitor's presence, the latter bowing as she left.

"You like them." Leliana said. Lukas looked to her and watched as her knowing smile crept up. The mage had seen this smile plenty of times before: when she caught someone in a lie, when one of her theories turned out to be true, and especially when she played the Great Game. Acting like you knew something gave you a charm that Orlais loved.

"They're a charming family".

"I'm not one for pushing -" Lukas stared her out as she realised her words. "No, that was a lie. But since Mia's arrival you have been in a happier mood. Just as happy as you were when Corypheus was defeated, when the Inner Circle remained at Skyhold".

Lukas watched as the Spymaster sat by her bow. "Do you know that you have this adoring face? You look at someone and it is like they are the only one in all of Thedas that can make you happy. The reason why this is interesting Inquisitor is because you only pull this face at one person".

"You are a brilliant Spymaster." Lukas solemnly said.

"I do as I am charged". Leliana patted his arm in a friendly manner.

"I know what you are implying".

"How long have you felt this way?".

"Not here". The Inquisitor looked to the room filled with the Rutherford family. Turning on his heel, Lukas left the farmhouse.

At the sound of the door Cullen walked through and eyed up Leliana, noticing how she was alone. "Where has the Inquisitor gone?".

Leliana remained quiet and the knowing smile returned.

* * *

Lukas Trevelyan sat on the edge of a garden wall, the bitter air made his armour plating so cold it stung his skin. The Inquisitor had become a turmoil of emotions and he disliked the multiple feelings and thoughts running through his mind.

Leliana had been correct. He knew that some unknown feelings for the Commander had arisen a long time ago but Lukas thought nothing of it, passing it as the lack of action in his love life. If he was honest with himself there was no love life, not for a long time. The mage had never been in a serious relationship, he had encounters during his time in the Ostwick Circle but nothing that satisfied him.

Lukas found it weird how he had spent many years working with and befriending Cullen and then one day it was all he could think about. He buried it deep, ignoring the thoughts for his friend like it was a traumatic event. What had made him start this foolish infatuation?

 _Did he save his life one time_? Lukas shook his head at the thought, they had saved each other countless times and nothing had come from it.

When the Inquisition discovered the base of operations for the Red Templars, Cullen had taken a blade to the shoulder to protect the Inquisitor. The pesky assassin that dodged all of Lukas' spells got too close to the mage and lunged. Like a blur the Commander drove his blade through the assassin's chest. Cullen winced as the small blade pierced through his armour but simply smiled at Lukas before removing the blade and fighting on.

 _Did he say anything that was different from their usual conversations_? When the small-talk between the Inquisitor and the Commander consisted of reports, chess, family, and how terrible Orlesian parties were, Lukas would surely notice.

The time the pair rode to Denerim to speak with King Alistair stuck in Lukas' mind. Their party had just reach the Hinterlands and the Inquisitor noticed one of the soldiers flirting with a merchant's daughter. Feeling bored and needing fun, Lukas pointed it out to Cullen who began imitating the soldier. Joining in, Lukas pretended to be the merchant's daughter and the pair acted out one of them giving a flower to the other. The soldiers found it hilarious and enlightening to see their Commander lose the strict and joyless facade.

Nothing came to mind. _Why was this so bothersome_?

"Lukas?" Leliana's voice snapped the mage out of his head. She came trailing from behind a demolished house, her hood removed so her short red locks were on show. "Would you like to talk now?".

"Yes".

Leliana sat down beside the Inquisitor and waited.

"I do not know how I came to like him." Lukas groaned. "I've tried to remember but it is not clear".

"There is no need to explain dear friend. I did not mean to cause such turmoil when I enquired earlier but you know my acquisitive nature. I just had to know". Lukas smirked. This was the woman from years ago, the one who fought the Blight and fell in love with an impossible warrior. At that moment she had dropped the Spymaster and become Leliana. "I wanted to know if we finally had something in common that did not involve the Inquisition. Falling for a comrade is not shameful".

"I do not think I'm at the love stage yet Ana." He chimed. "Although after last night I see him in a new light".

"What happened?".

"I told him of my preferences and he told me more about his time as a Templar, particularly the naughty side of it".

Leliana went wild, as wild as the enigmatic diplomatic Chantry sister could be. "You must tell me".

"I cannot".

"I have tried to get him to open up for years. Every time I bring it up he blushes like Cassandra reading Varric's romance books." She grabbed his arm to enforce her need for the information. "You did not have this resilience when you told Josie about the Dowager's late-night ventures with Duke LeChon".

"Eavesdropper".

"Hypocrite".

Lukas scoffed. "I may prefer it if we were talking about my disastrous feelings".

"You are not the one allowing me to do my job to the fullest." She said.

"I'm also not in a relationship with two people".

Leliana stared with wide eyes. "How do you -".

"Alistair told me". It was the best kept secret in Ferelden that King Alistair, Queen Kida, and the Inquisition Spymaster Leliana had relations with each other. During the Warden-Commander's adventures she had formed romantic feelings for the King's bastard but one night in a tavern led to constant liaisons with the red headed bard. Fourteen years on and the relationship remained strong and without flaw.

"I would rather not have my love life publicised." She laughed.

"Still, what is he like?".

"You mean in bed?".

"Maker yes".

Leliana blushed slightly which only encouraged Lukas. "He has talents. Yet he has only lain with two women".

"You're a lucky girl, Ana." Lukas truthfully teased. The Inquisitor could admit when he found a man attractive and Alistair was no exception. But having genuine feelings for one was a different story. The friends teased each other some more, forgetting the original reason why they were sat outside a decrepit house.

"Why is it you only call me Ana when we talk like this?".

"Because we are alone. No emergencies, no problems, just friends hanging out." Lukas said.

An hour passed when Lukas and Leliana noticed the rain started to pour at a rapid pace. By the time they returned to the farmhouse they were drenched and felt like a sack of drowned rats. Leliana had pulled up her hood as she returned to being the Spymaster whilst Lukas was pampered by Mia and Clara as they dried him off.

There was a point when Mia treated the Inquisitor's head to a quick dry, causing his mahogany coloured hair to become a spiked mess. When the short woman removed the drying cloth, Cullen could not hold back his laugh as he noticed how Lukas resembled a child being coddled by his mother. Hearing the deep laugh set off Lukas' own giggling.

"Andraste save me." The Inquisitor whispered to himself.

* * *

Four days had passed and there was no sign of the creatures that had been attacking Harrol. The Rutherford Farm had been fortified with wood collected from the other houses and surrounding trees. Cullen organised his family as well as the other residents of the village into an effective team, their need for survival allowing for the Commander's constant heckling.

The other six villagers consisted of a family of three, a pair of brothers, and an elderly widower. The Widower, named Elaine, took charge of looking after the children whilst everyone else prepared for another night time attack.

Lukas was able to fortify the walls by lining each joint and crack with ice, the heavy rain assisting him in the process. Mia and Branson blocked every window and large hole whilst the others continued to gather wood and supplies.

Having to rest due to expending his mana throughout the morning, Lukas sat back on a chair as he felt a soft ache in his bones, a common symptom of overusing mana. His staff stood up against the nearest wall as his hand grazed the cold metal, soothing himself as he felt his skin flush.

"Um, Sir?" Liza asked, pulling on Lukas' coat. The Inquisitor focused on the girl's face as she stood beside a nervous looking Gray. "Are you okay?".

"I'm just tired, little ones".

"Why?" Gray said before retreating behind his cousin's back. Mia walked by and noticed the children as she dropped off a pile of branches and logs. She could see Lukas was too tired to fully answer and decided to assist.

"Because this man is mage who has used up all his energy." She explained. Liza let out a small gasp as her Mother said the word 'mage'. "This is Lukas, a good mage, and the Inquisitor".

The children's head snapped to stare at the exhausted man. He would have chuckled at their response but the flurry of questions coming from their mouths slightly shocked him.

Gray began focusing on Darkspawn and asked about if he had met or killed any. Liza was interested in magic and at one point asked if Lukas lived with 'Uncle Cullen' in the Tower. Mia calmed them down as Lukas answered any question he could.

"Is that your staff?" Liza asked, pointing at the rod beside Lukas.

"Yes, it is." The Inquisitor smiled. He leaned forward and gripped the staff gently as he showed it to the children.

The staff was unique in its design of a singular metal rod that spirals and separates at the top, like two serpents intertwined. What made it different was the dragon statuette which sat on a jewel and its wings extended upwards. The jewel was spectacular on its own as it resembled the night sky with blends of purples and blues, tiny speckles of white acted like stars as it was twirled.

"It's beautiful." Mia said. "Some staffs have names, yeah? Does this have one?".

Lukas nodded. " _Sal'or tarasyl'nin vhenan isenatha_ ".

The children and their Mother stared with blank expressions.

"That is its elven name, ancient elvish actually. The best translation we have reads 'Soul of the Storm Heart Dragon'. It took me a while to pronounce the elvish name correctly," He explained.

" _Stormheart_? There's a dragon made of stormheart ore?".

"No." Lukas said. "The staff itself is stormheart but the dragon itself is a long dead breed that was worshipped like a god, we believe. It has been a great aid to me".

Scholars and mages have disputed the nature of staffs. Some believed that the magical power relied on the staff itself, others thought it depended on the mage's own skills. Nevertheless, Lukas trusted fighting with the staff, he knew its weight and balance like it was a third arm.

"Where did you find it?" Gray asked.

"It was given to him by a friend." A matriculated voice rang out. "One far greater than I".

All but the Inquisitor looked up and watched as a man dressed in silver and grey garments smiled warmly at them. Lukas knew who had spoken and grinned like a fool. "Dorian".

Magister Dorian Pavus, closest and dearest friend to the Inquisitor, the first Tevinter diplomat, played with his moustache and bowed. "Inquisitor".

Lukas struggled to his feet but pushed through the strain his bones as he enveloped Dorian in a hug. Both men let out a hearty laugh as they separated.

"How has life been old friend?" Lukas asked.

"Oh, you know, being labelled as a heretic for demanding change within the Imperium and barely surviving attempts on my life. Maker, I miss the Inquisition." Dorian chortled. He looked behind Lukas and pushed him aside as he greeted the beaming woman.

"Hello, I'm -".

"Dorian Pavus, yes I know. My brother Cullen described you perfectly".

"Oh, and what did the glowing Commander have to say?".

"Dramatic, eccentric, loves the sound of his own voice. Only good stuff." Mia chuckled.

Dorian scoffed jokingly at her words. Liza and Gray remained silent whilst Dorian conversed with Mia and the Inquisitor.

"Where is Bull?" Lukas asked.

"Oh, he's probably rewarding your Commander to a delightful hug filled with muscle and embarrassment".

 _Your Commander._

"Go with Dorian, Inquisitor. Maybe some relaxation will help you." Mia offered. Lukas gave her a thankful smile but she brushed it away before returning to the children. Liza began speaking to her Mother whilst Gray waved goodbye.

"Put me down you buffoon!" Cullen yelled from outside the farmhouse.

The mages chuckled. Lukas picked up his staff and followed Dorian out of the house.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Sera arrived, wearing her typical red tunic and plaidweave pants as she tackled Iron Bull's stomach to no avail but to goof around. The Qunari Mercenary stood two foot taller and belted out a laugh as the elf attempted to drag him to the ground.

Dorian sauntered over and feigned assistance to the elven archer only for her to blow a raspberry at him and continue her assault. The mage rolled his eyes and blushed heavily when the unmoved Bull winked at him. Lukas watched on as he toyed with his staff.

It had been years since Dorian, Bull, and Sera were together. When the Crisis was averted, Sera was the first to leave as she had been informed of someone attacking her social revolutionist group, the Friends of Red Jenny. Dorian left to resume his Magister duties in Tevinter and Iron Bull directed his Chargers through a smuggler route so he could remain close to his beloved 'Kadan'.

Contact with Sera and Bull had been yearly at best but Dorian had gifted the Inquisitor a crystal that allowed them to talk whenever they wanted. Even then they were only able to use it three times a year.

"Arse-nug!" Sera bellowed as she hit the ground. What followed was a chorus of tiny voices repeating what the elf said. Branson was laughing as he watched his son use curse words, Clara was not impressed.

"Hey Boss, you drag us out here into the marshes and still haven't told us why." Iron Bull said.

"Yeah!" Sera joined in. "Some of us have posh-snobs to harass".

The Inquisitor explained the situation before them and Iron Bull noticeably tensed up. He became restless as he was shown the Qunari horn.

"If the Ben-Hassrath have managed to gain a foothold in central Ferelden -" Bull trailed off as he thought.

"Is it possible that the Qunari are using the Eluvians again?" Dorian asked.

"What? Them tall mirror things?" Sera asked.

Lukas shook his head. "After the Crisis the Eluvians became inactive. All access to the Crossroads and the place itself have all been obliterated".

"So Qunari assassins have made their way to the south and are harassing a small village." Dorian stated, his hands gesturing coyly. "Does anyone else find it strange how the Qunari are not acting like Qunari?".

Everyone remained silent. No one had anything to say. Sera frowned as if she was swearing to herself, Dorian and Lukas shared a quizzical look, and Iron Bull jolted his head to stare at the dark outline of the nearby forest.

Cullen and Leliana walked out of the farmhouse. "Inquisitor, it looks li -".

"Shut up!" Bull growled.

Cullen looked taken back by the mercenary's sneer and halted on the spot. Leliana stayed by his side whilst Dorian swayed to his kadan.

"Footsteps. Quite a lot of them. All of them running towards us".

"Positions!" Lukas commanded.

Sera and Leliana ran backwards whilst the others spaced themselves out. Bull heaved a large battle axe out of a loose log as he glared into the night, shouting to his Chargers to take the appropriate positions. Branson joined his brother with a sword and shield whilst Mia stood beside Lukas with a greatsword. All of the Rutherford siblings nodded to each other as a form of support. Dorian began muttering various enchantments and spells, Lukas could sense the mana pouring from the Magister's body. His own mana was far from fully recovered but enough to give a strong fight. Reaching to his belt, Lukas wielded his spirit blade which glowed golden in his left hand.

The wind was blowing and the rain fell gently, enough to soak everyone but not to disrupt them. A minute passed and the sounds of beast-like growls and feet hitting the ground heavily could be heard. With a focused stare, Lukas was able to see the sickly green marked forms along the forest line.

The growing horde stalled, analysing the gathered group before them. With a furious roar the horde surged forward.

Seconds passed and the battle began.

A combined immolation spell from the mages set fire to bundles of wood, lighting up the battlefield. Leliana and Sera fired arrows from the roof of the farmhouse, shrieks of pain were heard as metal pierced flesh.

It was clear to Lukas that the enemy was indeed Qunari but they were crazed and malformed. Charcoal black skin, venomous eyes, and bear like claws clashed with the warriors on the front. One dodged Bull's battle-axe and lunged for the Inquisitor. Lukas' left hand buzzed with energy as he slashed upwards. The Qunari laid dead at his feet, black blood splattered on the ground.

Everyone was able to hold up their own in the fight but all that changed when the Qunari circled round and headed for the farmhouse.

"The children!" Mia yelled over the sound of rain and fire. Lukas and Cullen were the only ones to hear as they spotted Leliana jump to the ground and stabbed at the beasts with hidden blades. The Commander cut down another Qunari and followed hastily after Mia and Lukas.

A Qunari was striking at Sera who was jumping out of the way but was quickly running out of roof to land on. "Fucking shite".

With a swing of his staff Lukas sent a blast of lightning energy and decimated the beasts surrounding Sera. In return, the archer got two head shots in a row and saved Branson's life.

When one of the beasts tried to break down the door Clara fired a bolt from her crossbow, her eyes unmoving and focused. During this Mia and Cullen were able to barricade the house whilst Leliana finished off a floored Qunari.

"They're like wild beasts." Leliana said as she locked another arrow against her bow.

"They should be thinning out" Lukas responded.

* * *

Maybe an hour of fighting had passed and the Inquisition seemed to be victorious. The crazed Qunari had been reduced in numbers greatly and the Inquisitor had gone from defending a village to hunting down any Qunari that had strayed.

Looking at the corpses, the Inquisitor could easily tell that something related to the Fade had changed the Qunari. Even when dead the dried cracks in their skin still glowed a horrible shade of green. Lukas felt only disgust as he looked down at them.

Three Chargers were lost and Lukas noticed Krem had took it the hardest as he pulled their bodies together and laid a sheet over them.

 _It could have been a lot worse_.

"They came from Marjorie's Creek." Iron Bull pointed out as he returned from the forest line. "I don't know if they came from beyond that but we can always work it out".

"There's a mountain in that direction. Maybe they set up base in a cave." Cullen said as he removed his lion helm. The usual styled hair was messed up during the fight and Lukas had to do a double take to decide whether he should laugh or swoon.

"What do you think, Inquisitor?".

Lukas had barely returned to reality when he saw everyone around him giving confused looks. Leliana noticed the bewildered gaze Lukas was giving them all in return.

"I still think we should pool all available men and search the region." The Spymaster repeated.

"Many of us are injured, Leliana." Cullen interjected before Lukas could answer. "Though I agree we should send someone to follow the path, those injured won't be good if more Qunari are out there".

The two advisers squabbled until the Inquisitor interrupted them.

"I will go alone!" he yelled. "I'm barely hurt and I know my way around the area".

"Are you insane?".

"How do you know the area?".

"I'm not letting you go alone".

"Mister Quizzy is a badass!"

"Just wrap it up, it's not even to the bone".

 _I'm not letting you go alone. Andraste why did he say that_?

"Cullen?" Lukas frowned. "What did you say?"

The Commander moved forward. "A group of two who know the area well would be suited enough to take on this task. Branson will need to look after the children and Mia won't be able to walk on her left leg for a while".

The Inquisitor pondered over his options. Iron Bull, Dorian, Sera, the Chargers, the Villagers, and Leliana waited for his decision but Lukas was only concerned about one pair of eyes. In the night time, Cullen's amber eyes changed black and Lukas could barely focus when he stared into them.

"I-I Think -".

"I prefer that plan" Leliana mercifully said. "Also the Inquisitor and the Commander are the fastest riders here. They can be at Marjorie's Creek and back before sunrise".

 _Maker, that woman is a blessing_.

"Then it is settled. Cullen and I shall search for the origin of the Qunari whilst all those who stay behind shall rest up and repair all defences when they are able to." Lukas said as a command rather than a question.

No one argued.

* * *

The trees blurred pass as Lukas guided his horse through the forest. Philippe, the Free Marches Ranger that the Inquisitor has called his faithful companion for several years, dodged every obstacle in his way. Together they were a white blur against the dark mouldy colours. Cullen followed close behind but gave Lukas space as it was known that the mage rode erratically.

The two men followed the signs of Qunari presence: scratch marks on bark, footprints, and the dead animal corpses. After breaking from the thicket Lukas halted Philippe as the stream before him seemed to dangerous for the animal to cross.

He quickly dismounted the horse and petted its pale neck. As Cullen followed the Inquisitor's example, Lukas watched him from the corner of his eye.

 _Why must it be you_?

"Are you okay, Inquisitor?" Cullen patted his shoulder. Lukas refrained himself from jumping, he was not going to let the Commander learn his secret after so long.

"This whole thing is making me uncomfortable" he said. "Do you think the Qunari were militarised?".

"Well, yes. The Qun is known for its strength and army".

"But the creatures were not ordinary Qunari. They were feral and yet there was nothing pack like about them." Lukas waded into the muddy river bank, feeling the cool water calm down the pain growing in his soles. "Days ago, when we first arrived, all the livestock and steeds were alive. The creatures who claw and bite forest animals decide not to hunt the biggest animals this side of the Creek".

"Their target was the villagers." If Cullen's frown could be more intense then it was trying to break known boundaries at that moment. "It was tactical".

"Just like how they bypassed us in the field and attacked the house. They split up the group, like they did in the Crossroads". Lukas walked along the side of the stream, signalling for Cullen to follow him.

"But they had no leader, no distinctive one anyway".

"What if they did?".

The Inquisitor and the Commander talked as they searched the Creek. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary: it was miserable looking, very little plant life apart from algae, and collections of rocks decorated about. Though the conversation focused only on the Qunari threat, the Inquisitor often drifted into his own thoughts. Both the Qunari and the sudden infatuation with the Lion of Ferelden plagued him and he did not know which was worse.

However, everything turned cold in the Inquisitor's body when a mountain cliff-side came into view. What he saw sat at the base of the mountain. It was thin, almost invisible, and yet it was great and terrible at the same time. Lukas could not blink, he had to make sure it was real, and if it was then all of Thedas would be in trouble.

"What's wrong?" Cullen asked as his stern commanding frown disappeared into an concerned stare.

"Can you see it?" Lukas whispered. "Please tell me you can see it".

Cullen followed his gaze. To him there was a dismal fog and nothing else. That was until the Inquisitor extended his left hand, his fingers burned with dancing green flames. With a small wave everything became clear to the Commander.

"Rift-magic." Cullen acknowledged. "But that is only possible when in the presence of a rift".

"It is no rift." Lukas said, a violent hatred flaring in his voice. "There is a crack in the Veil, the barrier between our world and the Fade".

"So, the Qunari -".

"They came from the Fade." Lukas took a hesitant breath before turning to Cullen. "I want you to ride to Denerim with a message for King Alistair. Tell him, the Inquisitor calls for the presence of himself, Empress Celene of Orlais, and Divine Victoria of the Sunburst Throne. Tell them we may be on the brink of war".


End file.
